


Here, alone with you

by guren666



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Cartoonz is there to distract him, Ferris Wheel Sex, Fluff and Smut, Friends dare him to ride the Ferris Wheel, M/M, NSFW, Ohm has acrophobia, Swearing, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: A group of six close friends makes some arrangements to take a break from their busy schedules to relax and have some fun.





	Here, alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> Posting some OhmToonz with a side of JigglyCat (idk if that's the correct ship name) and Vanlirious on my birthday, because why the heck not. I hope you'll like it <3

 

 

 

 

It wasn’t every day the large group of friends met up. Their schedules and time zones were so different that everyone made sacrifices to make it to that unnamed theme park.

And so it happened that Ohm, Delirious, Wildcat, Jiggly Panda, Cartoonz and Vanoss gathered up. They rented rooms in yet another unnamed motel and from there they drove to the theme park.

 

* * *

 

 

Hour later...

 

After they got lost once (it was Anthony’s fault of course, since he was the one driving the SUV van) and many snacks later, the group made it to the parking lot, which was almost empty. They chose  a weekday for a reason. Less people there meant Jonathan and Ryan could relax and not worry about getting unplanned face reveals.

 

Anthony found a spot and glanced behind his shoulder. Tyler was just on his phone, probably checking his social media. Evan, Jonathan, Ryan and Luke were engrossed in a match of UNO, they played a 2 vs 2 match.

“Gotcha bish!” Jonathan slurred, throwing down a plus four card, ending the match – up. Luke rolled eyes, while his friend high – fived with Evan.

“Bish.” Ryan repeated.

“Aye, we won. My strategy worked.”

Anthony coughed. “I’m sorry for raining on your celebration, but we’re here. This van is too stuffy. Can we just go out?”

Jonathan grabbed onto Evan and pulled him out together with him, giggling already. Evan giddily smiled back at his shenanigans and let himself be dragged out to the entrance.

Tyler and Anthony joined the other duo by the gate, waiting on the last couple to join them. Luke opened the car door and swiftly made his exit, extending his hand for Ryan. He accepted and they shared a sweet moment.

“’Kay we get it, you lovebirds. Now hurry up!” Tyler shouted at them and Anthony wondered once again why he liked this guy so much. He bonked him on the head. “Ass.” Tyler grinned, getting in line after Evan.

 

In the meantime Luke and Ryan caught up, getting in queue. They all bought tickets and strut inside the spacious theme park, each of them interested in different attractions and spots.

Immediately, Jonathan pointed at the labyrinth. “Oh, oh, I wanna go there! What do you guys say?”

Anthony and Tyler shared a look, conspiring look as their gazes dropped on the biggest and tallest attraction, the Ferris Wheel. “Sure, we’ll go there, but what about Ryan and Luke take a ride on that?” Tyler made a head gesture upwards and Ryan shook head. “Hell no. You guys know I am scared of heights. Immensely scared.”

“It’s not like you’d be there alone. Luke would keep you company~” Evan pointed out and Jonathan nodded. “It’ll be fun! You might even get over your phobia of heights. It’s a win – win situation!”

Luke didn’t want to force Ryan to go. They came here to have fun together and unwind. So one could say he was a tad surprised when his boyfriend grabbed onto his arm. “Fine, let’s just get this over with. We’re going. See you guys here after the ride is over?”

 

“Okay, we will meet up here later. We can always just call or message each other if we get too scattered.” Evan exclaimed loudly enough so everyone heard. 

 

Tyler didn’t wait long, he hauled his lovely man away to the cheesy swan ride. Anthony looked like he gave up on living and just accepted his fate, but everyone knew he loved that cheesy and romantic side of Tyler. They balanced each other out like that.

Now it was only Evan, Luke, Ryan and Jonathan. “Time for us to go. I want to explore the labyrinth. See you guys later!” Jonathan waved with his free hand as he and Evan walked off.

 

Once they were gone, Luke faintly smiled at him. “You know, we don’t have to go. Nobody is watching us. We could go to any other ride and pretend we’ve been on that thing.”

 

“No, we’re going. I want to go there with you. You’ll be there and distract me.” Ryan said with a small hint of blush spreading on his cheeks. “Then our destination is set. Let’s go and hitch us a romantic ride.” Luke gently held his boyfriend’s hand, reassuringly so he could relax. It was a short trek; and before Ryan knew it, they were inside the small cabin and they were slowly moving up.

 

They sat opposite of each other at first, but it soon became apparent that the phobia got upper hand and Ryan shut his eyes. “Please, can you come here Toonzy?”

Luke complied and sat next to him, holding him close to his chest. Ryan’s fear was dissipating in the warm embrace of his love, the warmth washed away everything else; it was just them.

 

“Ryan?” Luke spoke up. “Hm, yes?” He met Luke’s eyes. “I’m glad we’re here. That I’m here with you. You’re the best that could have happened to me. I love you.” 

“Aww, love ya too.” He spoke softly, his hands tugging at Luke’s shirt. He knew Luke was about to kiss him, so he closed his eyes... eagerly waiting.

 

That’s when the Ferris Wheel stopped moving and Ryan hugged Luke so close, he was practically choking him. “Oh my god, oh my god. Please tell me this didn’t happen!” Hyperventilating, Ryan lost his composure while Luke thought of one sure way to calm him down. He was going to do it before that stupid wheel stopped functioning anyway.

 

He took Ryan by his wrists and pinned them above their heads, fiercely kissing him. Seeing as it worked (Ryan stopped wriggling and shaking) Luke deepened the kiss, gaining a low groan of pleasure from Ryan, who tore away for a bit to catch his breath.

His tactic was working, might as well spice it up a bit more. “Toonzy? What ---“  His words vanished between their mouths. Luke deepened the kiss at the same time he was lowering Ryan on the seat, so now he laid atop him.

Despite this new and vulnerable position, Ryan didn’t let his boyfriend do all the work, he kissed back with all his love. Luke kissed his collarbone, left small kisses on his neck all the while soaking in all those delicious moans eliciting from the sexy man beneath him.

“Ryan, babe you’re so hot. I wish I could do you right here.”

“Later... you’ll... ah... get a chance...” He said, getting turned on. It was best they stop now. He could already feel something pushing against his groin.

 

“Luke. Luke...stop.” The man sat up and Ryan, embarrassed looked anywhere but at him. “What’s up, Ohmie?” He asked, knowing very well what’s up. 

“I’m... oh fuck.” He hid his face in embarrassment and Luke heartily laughed. “It’s a normal reaction. Our love is that strong. Now, what do you say we help each other out? It looks like we’ll be stuck here a while.”

His hands automatically moved to Ryan’s pants, where he pulled down the zipper, guiding his boyfriend’s hand towards his crotch.

“But... this is... we’re in public...”

“Nobody will see us from up here. Also do you really want to get down with that _problem_?”

He shook head. No, he didn’t.

“Thought so.”  Luke chirped happily, sliding his hand inside Ryan’s pants, who skipped all shades of red directly to pinkish. He complied, pulling down Luke’s zipper and he felt up the hot pulsating cock in his hand. They shared a heated, lusty gaze as they began jerking off. Ryan bit his lip to keep from moaning loudly, but Luke had other opinion. “Don’t bite your lip. I want to hear your moans as you cum.”

“Oh. O-okay... just it’s been a while since we’ve done this...”

“Babe, do you trust me?” Luke asked and Ryan replied right away. “Of course I trust you.”

Luke beamed at him, smoothly getting up a steady rhythm as he pumped Ryan’s cock. He threw his head back. “Fuck, oh my god.” 

He worked up the same pace, jacking off his boyfriend simultaneously as he was being stimulated. Their words soon turned into gibberish and then it was only erotic moans.

“Oh shit, I’m c -close...”

“Me too...”

 

Suddenly Luke expertly slid down Ryan’s pants and underwear, then he took off his jeans and boxers, so they wouldn’t get dirty, tossing them into the opposite side of their small cabin.

“What are you doing!?” Flabbergasted, Ryan blurted out, but Luke smirked mischievously, slanting down as he kissed him with renewed ferocity. It was just enough to send them both above the edge.

They came at the same time, enjoying their first orgasm in a while.

Out of breath and still high on the afterglow of sex, Ryan watched Luke sit up. His chest was moving up and down fast, just like him.

“That was fucking amazing.” He exclaimed when his breathing returned to normal and Ryan ashamedly looked at his belly, covered in their fluids. “We still made a big mess...”

 

“Don’t worry. I thought something like this might happen. I always have some tissues with me. But we might want to hit the nearest toilet when this Ferris Wheel finally moves.” Luke said, reaching into his back pocket and surely, he fished out a small package of paper tissues.

First he got his boyfriend cleaned up and then himself. For now, they got dressed and the used tissues were stashed in their pockets. They’ll get rid of them as soon as this damned wheel starts working again.

They sat next to each other again, fully dressed and sated. Ryan palpated the other’s hand and laughed. “Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure.”

 

They shared a sweet short kiss, when the Ferris Wheel started moving. Both men let out a sigh of relief. 

“Thank fuck.” Luke said and Ryan almost choked on his spit. “Did you just say thick fuck?”

 

“Nope. I said thank fuck this thing is working. We’re still in a somewhat.... _sticky_ situation.”

“Oh my fucking god, Toonzy.” Ryan burst into laughter, which was short lived as Luke pulled him into a hug as they waited for their cabin to reach the ground.

 

 

Five minutes later, they got off and went to the closest men’s toilet.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Fifteen minutes later...

 

 

Luke and Ryan arrived at the meeting spot as last. The guys welcomed them back with glee. “You’re finally here! Where were you? And why didn’t you answer your phones?”

 

_Oh._

 

Both pulled out their phones and Ryan cursed under his breath. “Sorry, guys. We got stuck at the Ferris Wheel and....” Luke muffled his speech with a hand over his mouth. “You already said too much, Ryan.”

 

“Why are they talking as if we didn’t know what they did. I hope you washed your hands at least.” Tyler deadpanned and remaining men facepalmed. 

“Tyler, man. I love you, but shut up.” Anthony said. Evan and Jonathan simply shrugged in unison.

“Anyway, since we’re all back together, what about we go somewhere? I always wanted to see the inside of a spooky mansion.” Evan suggested, to which everyone promptly agreed. The group of friends headed there, with Luke and Ryan on the tail of said group.

 

The frivolous expression on Luke’s face mirrored how incredibly happy he felt right now.

This trip was worth the wait.

 

 

_~ THE END ~_

 


End file.
